It is well known in motor vehicles to construct a vehicle door including a stamped metal door panel and to attach a handle assembly to the panel. The handle assembly is typically comprised of a mounting bracket having a handle pivotally attached thereto. Screws, bolts, or rivets are employed to attach the handle bracket to the door panel. Bent wire rods extend between the handles and the latch so that actuation of the handle actuates the door latch.
It would be desirable to provide a door panel and handle bracket which may be attached together without necessity for independent fastening devices such as screws, rivets and bolts.